


The safe word is Arcana.

by skydemonslayer



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bottom Julian Devorak, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Eventual Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Japanese Rope Bondage, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shibari, Slut Shaming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydemonslayer/pseuds/skydemonslayer
Summary: The story happens in a non-canon Masquerade without all the Lucio's drama. Julian and Asra realize they need more than a shared dance.





	The safe word is Arcana.

The Masquerade was glowing all around him and Julian didn’t know where to look anymore He felt as if he was drunk, although he had only a glass of wine. His mind was fizzy from all the people, shapes and colors and noises. But most of all the doctor felt so lonely. Nobody was going alone to the biggest event in Vesuvia. All had someone to talk with, to dance with, somebody to love.  
\- Hey, Illia, I wondered where you were. – a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.  
He turned and saw the magician Asra smiling at him. It didn’t matter his face was hidden behind a fox mask- he was still astonishing beautiful  
\- You sound like you have been searching for me. – retorted Julian a little bit awkwardly and a bit too slowly. Being around the magician made him nervous and dreamy beyond measure.  
\- I actually did.  
\- You did? – the doctor couldn’t be more confused. – Why would you?  
\- Why wouldn’t I? – smirked Asra.  
\- That wasn’t an answer.  
\- Oh, Illia, do you ever stop talking for a second?  
\- No?  
\- Then shut up and come to dance with me.  
Asra’s request was so sudden that Julian didn’t have time to react and just let himself being pulled by the hand. The next thing he knew he had a hand around his waist and a body nearly pressed against his. Julian really hoped his blush was hidden behind his own black raven mask. He was so glad he had taken some dance classes at the theatre. Even when Asra started to try him with more complex steps, Julian wasn’t backing down.  
\- Oh, someone has been dancing. – teased the magician.  
\- Let’s see how long can you put up with that tempo. – the doctor needed all his acting talent to sound confident.  
\- I can do it all night I assure you.  
It was all chill until the song changed to a something entirely passionate and couple-like. Julian was ready that Asra will let him go with an awkward excuse. Why were they even dancing at the first place?  
Then Asra just pulled him closer and Julian turned into a blushy mess. Good thing that the blood was going to his face, not somewhere else. He didn’t have the courage to interrupt that dance, not that he really wanted to. Soon everything disappeared except him, Asra and their matching steps. Julian was no longer anxious; he knew what he was doing.  
The song ended, but their bodies were still pressed. Julian was just thinking how much he wanted them to stay like this for a while when Asra whispered in his ear  
\- Wanna go somewhere else?  
\- Yes, please.  
Asra grabbed his hand again and led him out of the crowd. When they finally got into the corridor, Julian felt free again. His eyes and ears almost hurt. When he saw the nearest balcony, he literally tried to run into it for the so needed fresh air. Only the firm grip of Asra’s hand stopped him. It almost hurt.  
\- What?  
\- I meant another place, you moron.  
\- But I thought…  
\- Stop doing it and just follow me.  
Julian had a witty retort on his tongue, but one stern look from Asra was enough to make him swallow it. Besides, the guy seemed he knew what he was doing. So, the doctor didn’t ask where they were doing. After a lot of corridors, they finally reached their destination- a random room. It wasn’t so random to Asra though, so pulled a key out of his robe, opened the door and pushed Julian inside.  
The doctor again had no time for reaction when his back was forced against the wall. Asra snapped his fingers and both of their masks disappeared. Julian must have been bright red, because his dance partner chuckled.  
\- Are you alright, Illia? – mocked him Asra. His smirk was so unusual on his soft face. - You want me to stop?  
\- N-no.- murmured the doctor.  
\- What? I can’t hear you.  
\- No, go on.  
\- You are forgetting the magic word, darling.  
\- Please.  
\- Good. When you want something, feel free to use it. - Asra leaned on. – Or I will make you.  
Julian couldn’t say anything more since the magician pulled his hair and kissed him. Pain went through his scalp, making him moan in the other man’s mouth. When their tongues explored each other, he realized how much he had longed for it. Asra smelled and tasted so good- a mixture of herbs, wine and homemade bread. Julian’s hair all stand on end, as he felt the magic power erupting from the other man.  
Then Asra slid his hand over his body. Julian felt so small despite their height difference. One little touch on his thigh made him almost lose it. The magician had started pushing his buttons and they were just started making out.  
\- Someone is already very excited. - the magician licked his lips with satisfaction.  
\- You too, as it seems.  
\- Who told you can speak? -said Asra and grabbed his throat. His voice alone was enough to make Julian shiver. - If you haven’t understood until now, I am the one, making the rules. And you won’t speak until you are asked to.  
\- Yes.  
\- You like that, don’t you? – one of his fingers pressed against the major artery on his neck. Julian’s body responded immediately, sending even more blood under his belt. - Want me to go on?  
\- Yes, please. - barely said Julian before Asra chocked him. A wave of pleasure went through him. The lack of air, the lack of control- all of it was so releasing. - Use me the way you want.  
\- Oh my, brave words. – laughed the magician- To trust me, a stranger, with so much. Are you really ready for it?  
\- Yes, yes. – Julian was now getting desperate, almost begging for it.  
\- Even if I hurt you in the process?  
\- Do it. Please.  
\- So obedient, so needy. Strip and get on your knees until I decide what to do with you.  
Julian had never undressed himself so fast in his life. His hands were trembling at the buttons of his clothes. Asra’s intense gaze on his naked skin made him so vulnerable. The magician could do whatever he wanted with him and he wouldn’t stop it. This though alone made him even harder as he dropped to his knees. The carpet on the floor tickled his bare feet.  
\- I think I have an idea. - said Asra and extended his hand to Julian who shivered unconsciously. But this time the magician caressed his cheek gently. - What’s your favorite Tarot card?  
\- The Hanged man. – retorted Julian immediately.  
\- One of the major Arcanas? Very good. - with his last words the magician grabbed his dark hair and made him stand up. - Turn around. Hands behind your back. - Then I know what to do  
Julian obeyed silently, wondering what comes next. Asra snapped his fingers again. Then the doctor felt a rope sliding around his waist. The desire in his groin grew even more, it was almost painful now. But the magician was far from finished with his bondage, instead he started making specific knots. Julian was only heard about shibari- the special art of tight binding from the far east lands. Soon Julian was so tied, he couldn’t even move a single muscle.  
\- It’s not too tight, is it?  
\- No.  
\- The safe word is Arcana. – declared Asra and tossed him over the bed. It seemed there was a lot of physical strength in the tiny body of his. - And don’t you dare to come, until I order you to.  
\- As you wish.  
It was easier said than done. Asra slowly put out his own fancy clothes. His body was exactly so perfectly sculptured as in Julian’s wildest fantasies. The skin was so smooth with no visible scars or wounds. The doctor felt his mouth drawling. So many lonely nights spent in imaging this moment and now it was happening.  
The magician sat in his lap and started to touch, kiss and licks all parts of his body, visible from the knots. His fingers found Julian’s throat again. His grip definitely left bruises on the white skin. Not that the doctor complained. He wore such marks with pride. Asra marked his territory with his teeth as well, just to be sure. He bit deep and then licked the blood from the wound. If only his tongue could go a bit under.  
Suddenly it did. The doctor gasped as Asra started kissing one of his thighs, while his hand caressed the other one. He continued touching everything, but the hardness of his partner.  
\- Asra, please. - begged Julian. All this teasing had brought him to his limit – Let me come.  
\- You wanna go against my orders? Okay, I will punish you later.  
Asra’s fingers touched him where he longed the most. Julian moaned loud and his partner laughed. But the teasing hadn’t ended yet. The magician was taking his time, pleasing him very slowly. Julian arched his back as much as much as the rope let him. The magician acted as if he didn’t notice it at all and didn’t change the pace.  
\- Pleease.  
\- I am doing my best, Illia. I don’t know what is your problem. – said Asra with innocence and confusion in his purple eyes.  
Finally, the magician decided it was enough and started to stroke him for real. Only just a bit... Julian threw his head back on the pillow and came with a scream. His release had never felt so fulfilling and well-deserved.  
\- Now it’s my turn. – smiled Asra and roughly turned him around. - Are you still fine with all this bondage?  
\- My limbs are getting a bit numb.  
\- You should have said that earlier  
Asra grabbed a knife and started cutting the knots. On Julian’s back his hand slipped a bit and the blade scratched the skin. The doctor sighed with both pain and pleasure.  
\- Ops, sorry. I didn’t mean to. - the magician stopped immediately. - But you liked that too, right?  
\- Yes, go on.  
\- The back will be okay? You are the doctor.  
\- Yes.  
\- Yes, what?  
\- Please  
\- You earned your pain, you masochistic piece of shit. - Asra laughed and slid the blade.  
\- Ahh. - Julian clenched his teeth as the knife left traces on his skin. Hot blood started dripping after the cold blade.  
Asra continued to cut the skin on his back methodically as if he was drawing. Julian pushed his head against the pillow to muffle his own cries. His eyes filled up tears and soon the ache was too much even for him to handle.  
\- A-arcana.- whispered Julian with his last strength. His partner stopped immediately.  
\- Are you okay, Illia? - asked Asra with a sudden gentleness in his voice. - Do you want me to heal the wounds?  
\- No, it’s okay. Go on.  
\- You want me to fuck you already, don’t you?  
The magician put the knife aside and took a bottle with oil in his hand. After pouring lavishly on his fingers he spread Julian’s legs with his other hand. The doctor groaned as one finger was slid and started moving inside him. As a second joined it and both of them reached his prostate, he almost felt getting hard again. The third one was too much and hurt him, but mixed with pleasure.  
Asra pulled out his fingers and Julian tried to prepare himself. The first trust was both slow and gentle – not what he expected. It was good, but he needed more.  
\- Fuck. – murmured the doctor under his breath.  
\- Am I too rough?  
\- No, the opposite.  
\- Too gentle? Oh, you are a such a slut for me, Ilia.-  
The magician pulled out and then definitely rougher in. Julian bit his lip in order not to cry out. That was the real thing. Asra grabbed his hair and pulled it hard as he pounded into him. Julian couldn’t stop moaning as his partner was going deeper and deeper.  
\- Oh God, yes, Asra.  
\- Relax, Illia. Just take it like the good boy you are. - The pace of the magician was getting faster as he was reaching his edge. Sweat was coming from both of them. - Fuck, you are so tight, I will...  
And then Asra came inside of Julian. His whole body trembled by his powerful release. Finally, he collapsed on the bed beside the doctor.  
\- You did good today, Illia. - smiled Astra and gently petted him on the head.  
\- Really? - Julian released how much he needed that praise.  
\- Yes, you were perfect. Is your back okay? Let me check it.  
\- You can do this in the morning. You are tired now.  
\- We can’t let the wounds infect. Just show me.  
Julian turned around and felt how Asra’s magic gently healed all of his wounds, even this on his neck.  
\- Now I can cuddle without hurting you. - murmured the magician in his hair as he embraced him from behind.  
\- Yes, please. - retorted Julian out of habit and Asra laughed before falling asleep.


End file.
